Angel's Series: Human Choi Siwon Love Story
by Kim Ri Yong
Summary: Apakah salah bila mencintai mahluk yang indah ini, walaupun pada akhirnya aku harus bersikap egois. Karena aku mencintainya.


**Choi Siwon Love Story**

**Genre: Fantasy/ Romance/ Hurt/ Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Cast: Kim Kibum ( bayangin di Mv Happines/ handbook)**

**Shin Chanming ( Malaikat Perang)**

**Choi Siwon ( bayangin di Mv No other)**

**Jessica SNSD**

**Warning: Karena Author yang rada lemot ini masih baru, jadi yah mohon maaf kalo banyak ooc, typos and bahasa yang gak karu - karuan anehnya**

**Summary: Apakah salah bila mencintai mahluk yang indah ini, walaupun pada akhirnya aku harus bersikap egois. Karena aku mencintainya.**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita rakyat jaka tarub, alur di sesuaikan dengan cerita, dan ada tambahan yang berbeda**

* * *

**Aku adalah manusia biasa, yang mencintai seorang malaikat, egois kah aku bila ingi memilikinya?**

Choi Siwon POV

Aku mengagumi ani, aku mencintai seorang malaikat, berparas dingin, kulit seputih salju, pancaran sinar yang mengambarkan dirimu yang sangat tegas. Dia seorang malaikat dengan tugas sebagai malaikat kecantikan. Dengan parasnya yang cantik, wajar kalo dia mendapat tugas itu. Awal aku bertemu denganya dia terluka parah.

Flashback On

**_Saat itu aku sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumah kecilku, ya aku hanya orang miskin dan pekerjaan sehari – hariku hanya seorang petani kadang pemburu demi mendapatkan uang. Aku melewati hutan yang biasa aku lewati, tiba – tiba terdengar suara nyanyian, karena aku penasaran aku mencari sumber suara tersebut. Suara itu brasal dari danau, ditengah hutan, di sana ada sosok yang sangat indah. _****_Aku suka melihat sinar itu, sinar yang menegaskan siapa dirimu. Sosokmu yang indah membuat aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Selama 2 minggu aku terus menerus mengamati dirimu yang begitu indah._**

**_Dan kesempatan itu datang saat kau menyelamatkan seekor burung, dan aku yang sedang berburu, entah dari mana aku dapat ide itu, aku tau cara yang aku lakukan licik, tapi aku tak ada cara lagi, aku mengarahkan senapanku ke arahnya dan tembakanku mengenai dia. Selama 1 jam aku menunggu untuk tidak keluar dari persembunyianku agar dia tidak curiga bahwa aku yang telah menembaknya. Akhirnya aku keluar dan pura – pura kaget dan menyelamatkan dia._**

Flashback Off

5 bulan aku merawat luka – luka yang aku buat, ada perasaan bersalah karena luka di pundak mulusnya yang sangat halus itu, karena ulahku menyebabkan tergores. Aku juga menyembunyikan tongkat yang selalu dia bawa, tongkat yang akan dia akan membuat dia pulang ke dunianya, andweee aku tidak mau dia kembali, aku mencintainya, possessive kah aku atau kah egois entahlah aku tak peduli yang pasti aku mencintainya. Obsesi? Bukankan obsesi dan cinta hanya beda tipis seperti cinta dan benci bukan begitu?.

Aku melihat dia melamun, entah apa yang dia lamunkan, akhirnya aku beranikan diriku untuk bertanya,

"Kimbum-ah, kenapa melamun? apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?" tanyaku ke padanya, dan aku memanggil nama manusia dia, karena dia sempat memberitahuku

"Ani, Siwon-ssi, hanya saja aku merindukan teman - temanku, seandainya tongkat bulan bisa aku temukan" jawabnya kepadaku, mendengar jawabanya aku merasa kesal karena dia masih tak bisa melihat diriku yang telah merawat dia.

" Kimbum- ah, jangan panggil namaku seformal itu, panggil saja aku wonnie, atau, won- ah, pasti tongkat bulan akan ke temu kok, percaya lah " aku mengalihkan kekesalanku dengan menyuruh dia memanggil nama kecilku sajah biar terdengar akrab

"gomawa, wonnie" jawabnya pecakapan itu, tiba – tiba suasana menjadi hening kembali. Hanya bunyi suara jam yang mengisi kesunyian. Yah kita selalu begini, dia yang terlalu pendiam dan aku yang ingin melindungi dan memonopili dirinya.

Hari ini dia lagi – lagi menghilang, pasti ke danau itu lagi, dia ke selalu ke danau itu lagi, aku masih setia memandangi dirinya, bisa dilihat kalau sinar itu mulai menghilang, tapi aku tak peduli, dia akan tetap akan menjadi miliku.

Hatiku panas, aku marah karena dia berciuman dengan namja lain. Ego ku sebagai manusia yang sangat mencintai dia sangat terganggu. Tapi di sisku yang lain aku tersadar aku ini siapa buat dia? Aku baru mengenal dia sedangkan namja itu mungkin sangat lama mengenalnya. Aku tak tahan lagi akhirnya aku pergi dari situ.

Saat aku pulang ke rumah, aku menuju kamar yang di tempati dirinya, aku menduduki diriku di sampingnya dan membelai rambutnya " seandainya kamu tau, seberapa besar rasa cintaku padamu, mati pun aku rela demi kamu bummie – ah, aku mohon maafkan aku" setelah itu aku meuju kamarku dan tidur.

Skip Time

1 minggu sejak ke jadian itu, aku menjadi bersikap seenaknya terhadap dia, kadang bersikap dingin kadang bersikap manis, aku tau sikapku sangat plin – plan, tapi aku lakukan karena aku tak mau kehilangan dia. Mianhe bummie –ah.

Sore itu perasaanku tak enak, seperti pertanda yang tidak baik, aku yang sedang di sawah, langsung berlari meninggalkan pekerjaanku, andweee semoga saja firasatku salah. Sesampainya di rumah aku tak mempedulikan apapun lagi, aku membuka pintu dapur dengan kasar dan, firasatku terbukti. Sangkin takutnya aku membentak dia.

Brakkk

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIM KIBUM? CEPAT KELUAR" jawabku sambil berteriak marah.

"KENAPA, SIWON-SSI? TAKUT KALO AKU MENEMUKAN TONGKATKU INI?"dia menyindirku dengan nada dingin yang belum pernah aku dengar. Sambil menunjukan tongkat bulanya

"…" aku tak bisa berkata – kata apa – apa lagi, semua sudah ketahuan. Semua sudah terlambat.

"KENAPA DIAM? JAWAB SIWON-AH, AKU BERPIKIR KAMU MANUSIA YANG BAIK, MAU MENOLONGKU DAN MERAWATKU, NYATANYA KAMU MANUSIA LICIK, KAMU TUH SAMPAH CIH" dia sangat marah, dia kecewa kepadaku, malah dia mengataiku licik dan sampah, sakit, sangat sakit orang yang kita cintai membenci kita dan mengatakan kita itu sampah itu sangat sakit. Dia pergi meninggalkan aku, aku tak bisa tinggal diam, aku menarik lenganya.

Aku mendorongnya kea rah tembok, aku mengunci dia dengan ke 2 lenganku. Dia mencoba memberontak dari ciumanku, tapi aku mencium dia dengan kasar, dia tidak membrontak, dia sepertinya menikmati ciuman yang aku lakukan padanya, buktinya dia tidak berontak lagi. Tiba – tiba kerah bajuku di tarik seseorang.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN DENGAN KEKASIHKU, MANUSIA HINA?"ternyata yang menariku adalah namja yang mencium bummie – ku, cih…..

"AKU, TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBIARKAN KIMBUM KEMBALI KEPADA KALIAN, KARENA AKU MENCINTAINYA" akhinya hanya itu kata – kata yang aku bisa ucapkan, aku kalut, aku takut itu yg aku rasakan.

"DIAM, KAU MANUSIA, KAMU TAK PANTAS BICARA CINTA, CIH… APA ITU YANG NAMANYA CINTA MENGURUNG DIA SELAMA 2 TAHUN DI BUMI EOH? "

DEG

DEG

NYUTTT

Seperti di tusuk ribuan pisau, rasanya sakit, benar katanya aku egois, udah menyembunyikan dia, dan dari dunianya, sakit. Tapi aku tak bisa diam saja, akupun menyerang namja yang ada di hadapanku ini. Kemudian bummie berteriak

"STOP…AKU BILANG STOP"

"…"

"…"

" Siwon-sii, kenapa? Kamu mencintaiku? Malaikat dan manusia tak bisa hidup bersama, jadi tak ada gunanya kamu mencintaiku. Cinta bukan suatu yang egois wonnie, cinta itu memberikan kebahagian kepada orang yang kita cintai. Terkurung di sini selama ini, seperti hukuman mati buatku, aku kesepian wonnie. Dan aku hanya mencintai namjachinguku wonnie. Mianhe, lupakan aku, lupakan semua yang terjadi. Annyong". Kata – katanya itu benar – benar melukaiku sangat, aku sadar aku salah, dia benar aku yang menghilangkan sinar yang selama ini aku sukai, senyumanya pudar, itu salahku. Yat Tuhan seandainya bisa mengulang waktu.

" …. Setahun ini aku telah mencintaimu, mianhe karena telah membuat kamu terluka. Kejadian di danau, penembakan, itu sengaja aku lakukan KARENA AKU AKU HARUS MATI UNTUK BERTEMU DENGANMU, AKU RELA" hanya itu kata – kata yang bisa aku ucapkan kepada dia sebelum kembali ke dunianya. Buat apa, entahlah mungkin berharap dia mau mengerti atau tergerak hatinya.

Skip Time

Hari – hari yang ku jalani saat ini benar – benar suram, sejak dia kembali ke dunianya, aku tidak punya semangat hidup lagi. Makan tidak teratur malah aku tak makan apa – apa sama skali. Kerja tak benar, duniaku sudah hancur sekarang, hanya ada penyesalan – penyeslan di sekitarku. Yah penyesalan selalu dating terlambat. Bila datangnya duluan wonnie kamu tak akan melakukan hal pabo seperti ini.

Kondisiku melemah, tapi aku tidak mau diobati, biarlah aku harus mati, yasudah mati saja setidaknya aku bisa bertemu dengan dirinya kembali bukan.

Hari itu namja itu dating menemui ku, entah apa dan kenapa dia datang menemuiku.

"apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanyaku padanya

"aku kesini ingin melihat manusia yang mencintai kekasihku, ternyata hanya manusia lemah, yang hanya bisa menyusahkan saja" jawab dia dengan ketus.

" yah, kamu benar, aku memang manusia yang hina dan lemah, hanya karena mencintai seorang yang begitu indah, sampai bertindak seperti ini" jawabku membenarkan.

"kamu tau takdirmu, bukan seperti ini? Aku kesini karena ingin menitipkan surat ini kepadamu untuk di berikan kepada dia" katanya lagi kepadaku.

" takdir apa yang kamu maksud? Kenapa tak kau kasih sendiri? Kenapa harus aku?" tanyaku.

" karena aku sudah tak tahan melihat dia murung, dia sangat keras kepala, padahal dia sangat mencintaimu, dia cumin tidak mau aku terluka. Padahal takdirku bukan bersama dia tapi seorang yeoja yang berada di bumi. Namanya Jessica, kamu mau kan berjanji ke padaku?"

"Jessica Jung? Anak kepala desa? Bagaimana bisa? Berjanji apa?" tanyaku ke padanya

"Hah….. rahasia langit, aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyelamatkanmu, aku akan hidup sebagai manusia dan tidak mengingat kehidupanku sebelumnya, dan kamu akan menggantikanku sebagai malaikat perang, sehingga kamu bisa terus bersama denganya. Berjanjilah kau akan menjaga dia dan berjanjilah menyerahkan surat ini kepadanya."

"MWOOO? Baiklah….."

Skip Time

Sejak percakapan itu, aku akhirnya di ubah menjadi malaikat, mengantikan sosok shin canming, yah itu nama namja yang berkorban untukku, aku tak akan pernah melupakan jasanya.

Hari ini aku melihat dia, yang sedang kebingungan aku tahu apa yang dia bingungkan, aku memanggil dia.

"Bummie-ah…" panggilku padanya

"wonnie….. apa yang kamu lakukan di langit?"tanyanya kaget

"ini…chanming titip ini" aku tak mau memberitahunya dulu biar dia membaca surat dari chanming dahulu, agar dia mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"wonnie…. Mianhe…." Hanya itu kata – kata yang dia ucapakan, aku tak jadi masalah

"Ne, Bummie ah, saranghae" kataku ke padanya

" Nado, nado saranghae wonnie, bimbing aku ne, setelah ini" aku tersenyum mendengar jawabanya, aku akan berusaha mendapatkan hatimu bummie- ah, tanpa kau suruh.

The End

**Author curcol:**

**Haiiiiiaaaaaaa, tambah ancur neh cerita hisssssss, mian – mian, masih blm bisa mikin 2 chapter hiks10x maaf readers harus baca seperti ini. bener2x tak ada maksud deh. **

**Mau say thanx dulu neh ke :**

**Sibum shipper : udah mau baca thnx banget unnie, yah semoga nanti kalo buat ceita sibum dapet feel yang pas heheh, iya maaf kalo nama kibum salah nulis**

**yeonRA137 : wah… makasih, kalo tuh surat bisa bikin terharu, Ri bingung soalnya pas bikin ini sama skali gak ada feelnya heheh, ayooo jadi author heheh, iya ne Silent reader buanyak tapi gak ada tanda – tanda jejak mereka, gpp she bukti kalo mereka masih mau baca, iya makasih yah yeon, yah abis ini kyumin hehehe.**

**Tapi sebelumnya Review pleeeeaseeeeeeeeee.**


End file.
